Infirmary accident
by opitiopi
Summary: Kuroko yang sakit-sakitan kini harus menghadapi kesialan karena kecelakaan kecil di uks itu./Bad at summary/cerita ngawur/ don't like don't read


**Infirmary accident**

**.**

**Insipirated by**

**Loving infirmary by Orie Moro**

**Warnings : shonen ai, OOC, typo(s), dan alur yang terlalu cepat**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

**Teng teng**

Bunyi bel istirahat di smp Teikou berbunyi sangat nyaring, membuat para siswa menghentikan kegiatannya dan pergi beristirahat. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan pergi ke kantin, atap, atau perpustakaan.

"Akashi"

Yang di panggil hanya menengadah, menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan wajah datar di depan mejanya, dan ia adalah guru matematika yang baru saja selesai mengajar.

"Iya _sensei_ ?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, tapi bisa kau berikan ini pada Kuroko Tetsuya ?". iamemberikan beberapa lembar kertas tugas kepada Akashi."Ini adalah tugas yang harus ia kerjakan, Sebagai ketua kelas aku mempertanggung jawabkannya padamu."

"Baiklah _sensei_ aku mengerti" Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Mengambil tugas tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya. Melihat _sensei_ yang pergi meninggalkan kelas, ia ingin keluar ke perpustakaan, tapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika empat (budak) temannya penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja _sensei_ sampaikan kepadanya.

"Ne ne Akashicchi tadi barusan apa yang _sensei_ katakan padamu ? Apa sensei meberikan tugas tambahan ?" Tanya Kise kepo

"Tentu saja tidak. Tugas itu untuk Murid baru nanodayo." Sahut Midorima yang duduk di samping Akashi.

"Ara~ memangnya kita punya murid baru di sini ?" Sahut Murasakibara malas sambil menyicip maibounya

"APAA TUGAS". Teriak Aomine yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlakuan Aomine ini membuat semua orang di kelas minus Akashi sweat drop.

"Tidak Aomine, tugas itu buat murid baru di kelas kita. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya nanodayo." Sahut Midorima kesal.

Mendengar jawaban Midorima, Aomine kembali tertidur di mejanya. Melihat perilaku _Ace _dari smp Teikou ini, Kise hanya bisa bersweat drop ria, Murasakibara yang hanya mempedulikan makanannya dan Midorima yang kembali mempermainkan _lucky_ itemnya.

Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat perilaku budak-budaknya yang abnormal itu. Tanpa aba-aba Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kelas. Sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan Kelas ia dipanggil oleh Midorima.

"Kau mau kemana Akashi?"

"Kenapa ?Apa kau ingin mencampuri urusanku Shintarou ?" Tanya Akashi sinis.

Yang ditanya hanya bergidik ngeri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat reaksi Midorima, Akashi pun langsung pergi. Sebenarnya Midorima ingin Ikut jika Akashi ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi niat itu dia urungkan setelah melihat seringai lebar yang menyeramkan di wajah Akashi. Jika Akashi sudah menunjukan seringainya maka ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan tanpa di ganggu orang.

'Akashi pasti akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh nanodayo' pikir Midorma.

.

.

**Ruang uks **

Di dalam sana terdapat seorang anak bersurai _baby blue_ yang terbaring lemas di kasur. Ia menarik horden untuk menghalangi akses cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Ia mengambil termometer yang berada di atas meja _kecil_ di _samping kasur. Memasukkan ujung termometer kedalam mulut dan menunggu sebentar._

_Pip _

_ia mengangkat termometer itu, di lihatnya lekat-lekat dan angka menunjukan 38.40 __o__C._

_"Naik satu derajat, Ahh demam ini merepotkan saja". Bisiknya lirih._

_Di letakkan kembali termometer itu ke tempat asalnya. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu menyelimutinya dirinya yang kedinginan walaupun cuaca sebenarnya cukup hangat. _

_Namanya adalah Kuroko Testuya, dia adalah murid pindahan di smp Teikou ini. Sejak kecil Kuroko memiliki _kondisi tubuh yang sangat lemah, dan ia sering sakit-sakitan. Kuroko tidak pernah absen dari ruang kesehatan atau rumah sakit. Membuat ia jenuh dan iri kepada teman-temannya yang memiliki fisik yang kuat. Dua minggu yang lalu ia pindah sekolah ke smp Teikou, tapi masalah mendatanginya. Hari di mana ia harus berkenalan di depan teman-teman barunya berakhir dengan Kuroko yang beristirahat di rumah selama seminggu. Hasilnya Kuroko menjadi orang asing disana, suasana yang terasa asing dan berterima kasih lah ia karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat orang tak sadar akan keberadaannya dan sering di anggap sebagai hantu .

_Kini Kuroko menatap _langit ruang yang berwarna putih polos dan tak berhiaskan apapun_. Warna itu mengingatkannya terhadap antibiotik yang harus ia minum. Mengingat warna obat tersebut membuat Kuroko memejamkan matanya dengan malas. Ia sangat tidak ingin meminum obat itu untuk saat ini._

_Sraakk..._

_seseorang membuka pintu ruang uks. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Ahh tapi sialnya di antara pintu masuk dan kasur terdapat horden yang menghalangi pandangan Kuroko. Tapi yang ia ketahui orang itu mendekat dan makin mendekat._

_Kuroko makin mengeratkan pejaman matanya. _

_'Aku harap itu dokter yang akan merawatku' Pikir Kuroko._

_Whoossh_

_Suara horden yang tersibak dengan indahnya. Terlihat Kuroko yang berpura-pura tidur sambil merafalkan kata 'Semoga itu dokter' dalam hatinya. _

_"Rupanya ada orang"_

_Deg _

_'Itu bukan suara dokter yang sering merawatku, lalu siapa ?'_

_Kini Kuroko merasakan sisi sebelah kanan bantalnya sedikit tertekan. Ini makin membuat Kuroko berpikir yang macam-macam. 'Kumohon cepatlah pergi' Teriak Kuroko dalam hati._

_Kini orang itu berada di atas Kuroko bertumpu pada tangan kirinya yang berada di sebelah kanan bantal Kuroko. Ia sedikit membungkuk, menghilangkan jarak antara dia dan Kuroko dan . . ._

_Cup _

_Kuroko merassakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya dan hembusan nafas yang lembut. Cuping hidungnya menangkap bau __mint __yang menyegarkan. _

_Tak ingin berlama-lama Kuroko segera membuka kelopak matanya, mempertemukan iris __azure__ tersebut dengan iris heterokrom._

_Iris Heterokrom itu terlihat mengintimidasi tapi lembut secara bersamaan._

_Orang itu melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Dilihatnya Kuroko mematung. Terkejut sambil menyentuh bibirnya. _

_"Ahh sudah kuduga kau pura-pura tidur Tetsuya"._

_"Eh"_

_"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik segeralah ke kelas, kau banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Ahh dan ada tugas yang di titipkan __sensei__ kepadamu. Kalau kau mau mengambilnya melaporlah padaku"._

_Kuroko tak mendengar apa yang baru saja di sampaikan orang tersebut. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, tentang ciuman pertamanya yang hilang dan orang yang baru saja menciumnya adalah sosok yang paling di takuti dan di hormati di sekolahnya. Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou._

_Melihat ekspresi __dumbfounded__ Kuroko, Akashi hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Sangat jarang Akashi bisa menunjukan ekspresi seperti sekarang ini._

_"Baiklah aku pergi dulu". Akashi berpaling dan meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko yang sadar akan kepergian Akashi sontak saja menghentikannya. Ahh tapi efek dari demamnya masih ada, bukannya berdiri untuk menghentikan Akashi, ia malah jatuh terkulai lemas di kasur._

_"uhh demam yang merepotkan"_

_._

_._

_Teng teng_

_Waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Menandakan para murid untuk segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Akashi juga dalam perjalanan ke kelasnya. Mengingat jarak uks yang agak jauh dari kelasnya. Walaupun sedikit terlambat, Akashi memasuki ruangan kelasnya yang sudah memulai pelajaran sejarah._

_"Akachin kau dari mana ?". Tanya Murasakibara yang duduk di belakang Akashi_

_Akashi tak menghiraukannya. Di ambilnya buku pelajarannya dan pulpen, mencatat penjelasan yang baru saja di katakan oleh __sensei__nya._

_Melihat pertanyaan Murasakibara yang tak digubris Akashi, ia mengembungkan pipinya sedikit. Menunjukan ekspresi kesal. Sadar akan hal itu Akashi mengatakan sesuatu tanpa melihat Murasakibara._

_"Maaf Atsushi, tapi sepulang sekolah aku akan membelikanmu maibou"_

_Mendengar perkataan Akashi membuat senyum senang terpapar di wajah anak-anak milik Murasakibara._

_"Hai Akachin". Jawaban itu di ikuti dengan anggukan semangat._

_._

_._

_Kini Kuroko berada dikamarnaya. Beristirahat dengan tenang usai makan bubur dan meminum obatnya. Sebenarnya demam Kuroko sudah turun tapi karena kekhawatiran wali kelasnya ia di izinkan pulang. sebelum pulang Kuroko menyempatkan diri bertemu Akashi untuk mengambil titipan tugas dari __Sensei__. Bukannya bertemu Akashi, ia malah bertemu dengan Midorima. Tapi ia bersyukur juga karena bisa mengambil tugas titipan itu lewat Midorima. _

_Krekk..._

_Bunyi pintu kamar Kuroko yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok ibu yang membawa kompres demam. Terlihat ekspresi kekhawatiran di sana, padahal Kuroko sudah mati-matian menjelaskan pada ibunya kalau ia baik-baik saja._

_"Tetsuya sayang demammu sudah turun ?". tangan sang ibu kini menghampiri kening Kuroko. Sepasang iris __azure __yang sama persis dengan anaknya kini meneliti wajah pucat di depannya. "Masih demam tapi tidak separah waktu ibu menjemputmu"_

_"Tidak apa-apa bu, besok pasti aku akan sembuh". Ucap Kuroko seraya meyakinkan ibunya._

_Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sambil membelai surai sang anak dengan perlahan. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh Kuroko perlahan agar kembali ke posisi tidur. Ia mengambil kompres dan meletakkan di kening Kuroko, lalu kembali mencium pipi sang anak dengan lembut._

_"Iya sayang kau akan sembuh. Nah sekarang Tetsuya istirahat dulu yah." Kini sang ibu mengambil nampan yang berisi mangkuk sisa Bubur, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dikamarnya._

_Melihat kepergian ibu mata Kuroko rasanya makin memberat, sepertinya efek dari obat sudah mulai berkerja. Kini Kuroko memalingkan tubuhnya Ke arah kanan, memeluk gulingnya dengan erat dan menutup kedua matanya. Mengantarkan dirinya ke alam mimpi yang begitu luas._

_ ._

_._

_Sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela kamar milik Kuroko dan sedikit mengenai matanya. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Kuroko mengerjap mata untuk membiasakan terpaan sinar mentari dari balik jendela. Tangan Kuroko menyentuh keningnya, mengecek apakah ia masih demam atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya obat yang ia minum sedikit membuahkan hasil. Kuroko tak merasakan panas di keningnya. Segera Kuroko bergegas bersiap ke sekolah karena ia tak mau telat di pagi hari. Pagi ini pertanda baik di mulai dengan tidurnya yang nyenyak dan demam yang turun._

_"'0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0'"_

_Kuper, itulah istilah yang tepat untuk di dapatkan Kuroko saat ini. Dirinya yang masih sedikit canggung dengan suasana baru dan eksistensinya yang minim membuat orang tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Jika waktu Istirahat di gunakan Untuk bergaul dengan teman, maka Kuroko akan pergi mengasingkan diri di perpustakaan. Tempat itu sepi dan lebih nyaman. Ia di kenal baik oleh penjaga perpustakaan sekolah._

_Tapi ketenangannya untuk sementara ini harus di ganggu dengan Kehadiran dua anggota Kisedai._

_"Ahh jadi selama ini kau selalu di perpustakaan Tetsuya ? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana"_

_Perempatan muncul di kening pucat Kuroko. Ia sangat membeci orang yang baru saja bicara dengannya. Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Akashi. Tubuhnya sudah siap melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah terduga sebelumnya._

_"__Ignite pass__" Bisik Kuroko lirih_

_Kuroko mendaratkan __ignite pass __ke arah Akashi. Akashi yang menyadari akan hal itu dengan lincah menghindar dan naas __ignite pass __milik Kuroko mendarat tepat di perut orang yang berada di belakang Akashi, ia adalah Aomine Daiki._

_"Uuuuuggh..! Kau hebat juga Tetsu, bisa memberikan hadiah seperti ini pada teman sekelasmu" sambil memegang perutnya, Aomine merintih kesakitan._

_Tak mempedulikan rintihan sang __ace, __Kuroko meninggalkan sang kapten dan makhluk gelap itu. ia kembali ke tempat duduknya melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang tertunda._

_Akashi yang dari tadi hanya senyum ngak jelas ke arah Kuroko, angkat bicara dan menyuruh Aomine untuk kembali ke kelas. _

_"Maaf Daiki tapi aku ada urusan dengan Tetsuya"_

_"Jadi ini hukuman yang kau katakan kemarin ? kau ternyata suka menghukum dengan cara yang tidak biasa" Sahut Aomine kesal._

_Setelah Aomine pergi, Akashi mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di depan Kuroko. Membuat iris mereka bertemu, Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan penuh kebencian sementara Akashi memandangnya dengan lembut tapi penuh dengan aura mengejek._

_Kuroko benar-benar kesal dengan orang di hadapannya._

_"Apa Kau Marah padaku Tetsuya ?"_

_"_apakah wajah ini terlihat tidak meyakinkan Akashi-kun ?_". Tanya Kuroko balik._

_"heh~ hanya Testuya saja yang berani menjawab seperti itu. Apa kau tidak takut denganku ?". Kini Akashi menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia ingin menguji Kuroko, sejauh mana ia bisa melawan seorang Akashi. walaupun sebenarnya terlihat jelas ketika Akashi melontarkan pertanyaan Kuroko tersentak kaget._

_Sebenarnya Kuroko sangat takut dengan Akashi. tatapannya yang dingin dan mengitimidasi serta ia di juluki Emperor di smp Teikou. Tapi saat ini rasa jengkel Kuroko lebih dominan di bandingkan rasa takutnya. Dan perkataan Kuroko selanjutnya membuat Akashi tercengang lalu berseringai lebar._

_"A-aku tidak takut terhadap Akashi-kun. Walaupun Akashi-kun Bisa membunuhku sekaligus aku tidak takut". Sedikit gemetar Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi di perpustakaan. Ucapan itu keluar dengan sendirinya, sekarang apapun yang ia lakukan Kuroko tak akan bisa menarik kembali perkataannya._

_"'0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0'"_

_Sudah tiga minggu semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan itu. mungkin kebanyakan dari orang yang melihat kejadian itu akan menduga bahwa hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko akan memburuk. Tapi kenyataannya hubungan mereka makin dekat. Walaupun Kuroko berusaha menjauh tapi sang emperor akan terus mendekatinya. Ada sisi positif yang di timbulkan dari hubungan ini. Pertama Kuroko bisa berkenalan dengan teman sekelasnya atau lebih tepatnya teman-teman sekelasnya di paksa untuk mengenal dan mengingat Kuroko. Kedua Kuroko makin dekat dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai, terutama dengan Kise dan Aomine. Sejalan dengan berlalunya waktu perasaan Kuroko terhadap Akashi sedikit berubah._

_Sedikit _

_Kini Kuroko berada di depan lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu __outdoor__ dengan sepatu __Indoor__nya. Setelah selesai menggantinya Kuroko di kagetkan dengan sentuhan lembuk di pundaknya. Kuroko berbalik dan menatap langsung dua orang gadis didepannya._

_"Ohayou Kuroko-kun." Sahut salah satu gadis._

_"Ohayou gozaimazu Fumiko-san, Emi-san"_

_"Ne Kuroko-kun, apa kau ingin pergi Karaoke sebentar jam empat ? ah kami juga mengajak beberapa anak laki-laki di kelas, apa kau mau ikut ?"_

_Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko di ajak pergi oleh perempuan. Yah ia tak mau melewati kesempatan emas ini. _

_"Baiklah Fumiko-san aku akan p-"_

_"Aku menolak. Tetsuya sibuk hari dan ia tak akan pergi kemanapaun". Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul langsung menarik lengan Kuroko menuju kelas._

_Fumiko dan Emi Cuma bisa mematung ketika ajakan mereka ditolak oleh Akashi._

_Kuroko menatap Akashi yang masih sibuk menarik lengan bajunya. Ia bingung kenapa Akashi melarangnya pergi, Akashi sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya tapi kenapa ia melarangnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang terpikirkan oleh Kuroko tapi untuk saat ini ada hal aneh yang menganjal hatinya._

_Perasaan senang bercampur hangat._

_._

_Kini Kuroko berada di rumahnya. Sedikit kesal karena ia dilarang Akashi untuk pergi bersama dengan Fumiko. Dengan malas Kuroko mengambil novel yang belum selesai ia baca, lalu pergi ke ruang tengah. Di sana terdapat sofa favorit Kuroko untuk membaca novel. Ia duduk sambil membaca novel di pangkuannya._

_'Melampiaskan kemarahan dengan membaca tidak terlalu buruk' batin Kuroko_

_Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kuroko masih terlarut membaca novelnya, sampai ia mendengar suara pintu depannya terbuka_

_"__Tadaima__" suara itu menggema dengan nyaring _di setiap ruangan yang ada dalam rumah tersebut. Kuroko yang mendengarkan suara tersebut tersenyum lembut lalu beranjak pergi ke pintu depan menjemput sang ibu.

"_okaerinasai_" Kuroko sedikit bingung karena sang ibu membawa dua kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Ibu sini mari kubantu bawa belanjaannya"

"Apa kau yakin Tetsuya, kalau Tetsuya lagi sakit biar ibu saja yang bawa"

Kuroko mendengus kesal. Sang ibu selalu saja memperhatikannya secara berlebihan apalagi tentang penyakitnya.

"Tenang bu, Tetsuya sudah tidak sakit. Buktinya ibu tidak dipanggil ke sekolah untuk menjemputku kan ?"

Sebenarnya walaupun Kuroko tidak sakit ini tetap membuat ibunya khawatir. Khawatir karena Kuroko memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah. Tapi jika anaknya mengatakan bahwa ia sehat tidak ada salahnya mempercainya.

Kini mereka berdua menuju ke dapur. Kuroko sempat mengintip isi kantung belanjaan ibunya, yang di penuhi dengan bahan-bahan dasar membuat kue.

"Apa Tetsuya ingin membuat kue coklat ?"

"sepertinya tidak tapi aku akan membantu jika ibu mau membuat kue "

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. Di belai rambut sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebenarnya ada maksud darinya untuk membeli bahan kue ini.

"Apa Tetsuya ingin membuat kue untuk seseorang, seperti tanda terima kasih".

Kuroko terdiam memikitkan kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari sang ibu.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin ku berikan hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasih, hanya saja orang itu sedikit menyebalkan bu".

Mendengarkan respon sang anak, ibu Kuroko hanya terkekeh geli. Ternyata anaknya sangat polos dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi kau tetap ingin memberinya hadiah kan?". Pertanyaan telak dari sang ibu hanya membuat Kuroko mengangguk pasrah. Kalau soal tebak menabak perasaan Kuroko maka ibunya lah nomor satu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat kuenya sekarang"

"Iya bu"

.

.

Kini Kuroko harus berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah mencari Akashi. Tak ada yang tau kemana perginya sang kapten. Ini membuatnya makin kesal. Jika tak di cari ia ada maka jika di cari ia menghilang seenaknya. Kuroko sudah bertanya pada anggota osis dan klub basket, kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan tidak melihat Akashi hari ini. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berada pada pihaknya.

"Oii Kuroko"

Mungkin juga tidak.

Yang di panggil langsung saja _mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemanggil. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan Midorima._

_"Ada apa Midorima-kun"_

_"Apa kau mencari Akashi ?". Sahut Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya._

_"__Hai__, itu benar Midorima-kun. Apa kau melihatnya ?"_

_"Yah aku melihatnya menuju gedung lama. I-ini bukan karena aku peduli tapi karena aku tak suka melihatmu berkeliaran di sekolah dengan ti-tidak jelas nanodayo ". Midorima kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum melihat penyakit tsundere Midorima kumat lagi._

_"__Hai,__ Midorima-kun __arigatou gozaimasu__"_

_Kuroko berlari sambil memegang sekantung kue kering yang ia dan ibunya buat kemarin. Hatinya menggebu-gebu. Ia melirik ke salah satu jendela yang tampak dari koridor yang menghubungkan gedung utama dan gedung lama. Ia bisa melihat Akashi dari jauh, ini makin membuatnya senang. "Akas-" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sesak. Di sana terlihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou tengah di peluk oleh seorang gadis. Pandangan itu cukup membuat tubuh Kuroko mematung dan nafasnya tertahan. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka._

_Awalnya Kuroko melangkah pelan, tapi lama-kelamaan tempo larinya makin dipercepat seiring dengan sesak di dadanya. Ia bingung dengan rasa sesak di dadanya. Kuroko meremas baju bagian dada kirinya. Seperti ia dapat menggapai jantungnya sendiri. Ia melakukannya dengan refleks, di penuhi dengan wajah penuh sirat luka. Untuk melampiaskan keanehannya, kue buatannya di lempar sembarang arah. Tempo larinya makin dipercepat, kini Kuroko sudah tidak peduli dengan kue itu lagi._

_._

_._

_Cuaca hari ini benar-benar mencerminkan perasaan Kuroko. Pagi hari yang sangat cerah dan secara tak terduga hujan lebat di sore hari. Ini membuat para siswa harus menunggu hujan reda. Bedanya halnya dengan Midorima karena lucky itemnya hari ini adalah payung jadi ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah._

_Zrak_

_Suara payung yang terbuka. Itu adalah milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko sedikit bersyukur karena ia selalu membawa payung lipatnya sehingga ia tidak harus menunggu seperti mereka yang tidak membawa payung atau dengan bodohnya menerobos hujan seperti Kise dan Aomine._

_Baru saja ia akan keluar dari gedung sekolah ia di kagetkan dengan suara yang sangat familiar._

_"Tetsuya"_

_Ah itu suara yang sangat ia benci untuk sekarang tidak dari awal kecelakaan di uks itu._

_"Kebetulan sekali, Tetsuya bisakah aku pulang bersamamu? Aku lupa membawa payung" Akashi menarik bahu pemuda tersebut tapi keburu di tepis Kuroko. Kini iris __azure__ yang biasanya datar berdelik tajam menatap Akashi. Terpancar emosi kemarahan yang sangat besar disana._

_"Maaf tapi aku ingin pulang sendirian Akashi-kun. Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama gadis yang tadi memelukmu." Kuroko reflek mengatakannya. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan emosi yang tak ia mengerti dari tadi._

_Akashi terkejut, bahkan sepasang mata beda warna itu menatap lurus tepat ke arah Kuroko._

_"ah kupikir itu semua bukan urusanku." Hening, baik Kuroko maupun Akashi hanya menatap satu sama lain "-maaf karena telah mencampuri urusan pribadimu aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Akashi Seijuurou."_

_Akashi mematung. Bagai di pasung di tanah, ia tak bisa bergerak karena mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Sementara itu pemuda bersurai __baby blue __yang tadi ada didepannya melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. ia juga bingung kenapa mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, tapi ia sudah tak peduli jika kata-kata itu menyakiti Akashi. Kuroko masih lima langkah di depan Akashi, ia berhenti dan berbisik lirih_

_"ternyata aku memang benar-benar membecimu Akashi-kun"_

_"'0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0'"_

_Hari ini pelajaran matematika dimulai. Bukannya mencatat Kuroko hanya mencoret bukunya asal. Sepertinya rasa sakit dari kejadian kemarin masih bersinggah di dadanya._

_Teng teng_

_Setelah pelajaran matematika selesai, Kuroko langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua punggung tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Rasa sakit di dadanya masih mengganggunya di tambah dengan perasaan kesepian._

_"Apa Kurokocchi sakit ssu ?"_

_Yang ditanya langsng mendongkak wajahnya, mempertemukan iris madu milik Kise dan __azure__ milik Kuroko._

_"Ah tidak Kise-kun, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah mungkin"_

_"Ehehe. Kau tau Kurokocchi ini sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi tapi Akashichi lagi sakit dan berada di ruang uks". Kise mendekatkan kursinya ke meja Kuroko._

_"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja". Jawab Kuroko datar_

_"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian ssu ?"_

_"Tidak ada Kise-kun. Aku hanya saja sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya" _

_Kise hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia berdiri dan mengacak rambut Kuroko._

_"Kau tak boleh seperti itu Kurokochi, Akashichi sangat peduli kepadamu ssu"_

_"Kise-kun jika kau berusaha membantu Akashi-kun maka kau akan kuhadiahkan __ignite pass__" Sahut Kuroko kesal._

_"Uwaa Kurokochi seram. Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika kau mau tau cerita selengkapnya. Ahh tidak aku akan menceritakannya padamu."_ Kise tersentum misterius sementara Kuroko memasang _Poker face_nya sambil menyimak.

.

.

Hari di mana aku di pindah sekolah.

"Eh, murid pindahan yang harusnya hadir hari ini absen karena sakit ssu?"

"Absen ? Murid macam apa itu nanodayo."

"Mungkin dia sakit karena kukurangan makanan." Jawaban dari Murasakibara membuat semua anggota kelas _sweatdrop._

"Ada juga orang yang absen ketika ia pindah, lagi pula siapa namanya ?" Sahut Aomine malas.

Akashi yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat reaksi dari budak-budaknya, kini menggerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya pada daftar absen kelas yang dari tadi ia pegang. Jari itu menunjuk pada salah satu nama.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_._

Kemudian setelah hari itu Akashi berusaha membuat teman-temannya mengingat nama Kuroko, walaupun Cuma Midorima yang menanggapi dengan serius. Sebagai Ketua kelas yang Bertanggung jawab Akashi mengumpulkan tugas-tugas yang harus di kerjakan Kuroko selama dia absen dan menaruhnya di loker Kuroko. Teman-temannya menyadari perilaku aneh dari sang ketua kelas yang tiba-tiba peduli itu. Tapi itu tak di hiraukan. Karena mereka takut dengan gunting keramat Akashi.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya Kurokochi. Akashichi sangat peduli dengan Kurokochi"

"Itu, itu tak bisa di percaya"

Kise hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kuroko. Sebenarnya Kise juga tidak percaya perubahan sikap sang kapten itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sang kapten sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta terhadap Kuroko.

Dan tiba-tiba ide busuk Kise muncul

"Kalau Kurokochi tidak percaya kenapa tidak ikut denganku untuk membuktikannya ssu ?"

.

.

**Ruang uks**

Zrakkk

Bunyi horden uks yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuat salah satu pasien di sana terkejut.

"Hola Akashichi apa kau baik – baik saja ssu." Cengir Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa menurutmu aku –uhuk-uhuk- baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Akashi sinis

"Ehehehe maaf Akashichi. Tapi tumben Akashichi sakit, ini sangat jarang terjadi ssu." Kise tersenyum canggung sambil menahan rasa takutnya dari aura yang di keluarkan oleh sang kapten.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menganggap ini sebagai hukuman." Akashi yang masih berbaring memalingkan wajahnya dari Kise menatap pemandangan yang berada di depannya melalui jendela uks.

"Testuya melihatku di peluk oleh Kizuna. Aku sangat membencinya karena sudah berapa kali aku menolak pernyataan cintanya dia tetap saja bersikeras untuk menjadikanku miliknya"

"Heh begitukah ? Kau tau Akashichi aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia menerimana"

Akashi yang dari tadi berbaring sontak saja terbangun. Ia menatap pemuda tinggi di depannya dengan sinis.

"Bukannya kau sudah pacar Ryota"

"Lalu kenapa ? Aku bisa membuatnya pacarku yang kedua" Tidak mau kalah. Kise menatap Akashi mengintimidasi sambil tersenyum sarkastik.

Melihat serangan balik dari Kise, Akashi berseringai lebar.

"Heh..., coba saja Ryouta. Bukan hanya porsi latihanmu yang kutambah. Aku juga akan membunuhmu jika berani menyentuh Testuya"

"ah begitulah yang dikatakan. Kau mendengarkannya kan Kurokochi~"

Orang yang di sebutkan Kise langsung muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ini membuat Akashi kaget. Saking kagetnya ia yang berada pada posisi duduk langsung terbaring lemas di kasur.

"Te-Tesuya sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Sejak Akashi-kun baik-baik saja." Jawabnya datar

'Itu sudah dari awal TETSUYA'

Kise yang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dari uks memancarkan aura yang menyegarkan. Terlihat pelangi dan bunga-bunga imajiner di dekatnya. Ah itu tadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk balas dendam -coret- mengerjai sang kapten.

'Ryouta porsi latihanmu akan kutambahkan 50 kali lipat' pikirnya dalam hati

"Ryouta sialan kau"

". . . "

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, aku ingin mengajakmu bicara tapi melihat kondisimu yang canggung di kelas dan eksistensimu yang minim membuatnya makin sulit. Jadi melihatmu tertidur di uks membuatku semakin tak bisa menahan perasaanku"

"Pffffttt" Kuroko terkekeh pelan, ia tak akan menyangka akan mendengar curhatan sang _Emperor_

"Kenapa kau tertawa" Kini terliat perempatan di kening Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-kun demam." Pertanyaan yang ambigu

"Yah begitulah. Sepertinya ada orang jahat yang meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah hujan."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Akashi Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah akashi, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa Akashi-kun tau rumor tentang menghilangkan demam dengan cepat ?"

Belum sempat menjawab. Akashi bisa merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

Kedua bibir itu saling menempel, saling bertemu.

Begitu lembut dan manis. Bibir Kuroko berwana pink terasa sangat manis bagi Akashi.

Sang pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut melepaskan ciuman mereka dan langsung terjatuh di atas dada bidang Akashi. sementara Akashi hanya menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Terlihat rona merah di wajah mereka.

"A-Akashi-kun"

". . . "

"Kupikir memindahkan demam dengan ciuman itu bohong"

"Yah aku tau Tetsuya. Karena-"

"Demam ku malah menjadi lebih tinggi." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

_**THE END**_

Halo saya opitiopi akrab di panggil pipo. Terima kasih bagi mereka yang mampir ke sini. Cerita ini saya ambil dari salah satu cerita karya Orie Moro. Karna ceritanya lucu sedikit terpikirkan untuk mengganti karakternya dengan karakter kurobas.

Di mohon untuk memberikan kritik dan saran berhubung author masih newbie. Kalau ada bahasa yang rancu atau susah di mengerti harap di maklumi.

Thank you for reading this story.

RnR please XD


End file.
